disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar/Gallery
Images of Scar from The Lion King. Promotional scar.png Scar-Freisteller.jpg The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg 2745956792 9af400f290 o.jpg|Disney Vault Promotional art of Scar Disney's Sinister Cats.jpg The Lion King 2019 still 5.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Scar.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Chiwetel Ejiofor with Scar.jpg Concept art ScarAD.jpg|Scar by supervising animator, Andreas Deja. ScarCS.jpg|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarCS.png|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenaCS.jpg|Scar and a hyena by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenasCS.jpg|Scar with his army of hyenas, by Chris Sanders. ScarSimbaRM.png|Scar and Simba concept by Rick Maki. Scar concept art.jpg|Scar concept art MufasaAndScarAG.jpg|Storyboard of Scar and Mufasa by Andy Gaskill. Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg|Note the muscled frame and thick bi-colored mane SCAR01.jpg|The finalized version DLBB 9b.jpeg DLBB 9c.jpeg DLBB 9d.jpeg DLBB 9f.jpeg DLBB 9h.jpeg SB2-5.jpg SB2-7.jpg Scar Ruff model.png scar1.PNG scar2.PNG scar3.PNG scar4.PNG scar5.PNG Scar by Andreas Deja - 1.jpg|By Andreas Deja. Scar Concept Art - Scar as a Rouge Lion.jpg|Scar as a rogue lion by Chris Sanders. Scar Concept and Clean-Up Sketch.jpg|Animation and Cleanup Drawing of Scar about to grab Mufasa's paws and throw him to his death by Andreas Deja and Kathy Bailey. Scar Concept Art - Storyboard from 1992.jpg|Concept Storyboard of Scar from 1992. Scar Concept Art - Chris Sanders 1.jpg|By Chris Sanders. tumblr n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o1 400.jpg tumblr n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o2 400.jpg tumblr mu49nkcaX51s5ptf3o1 500.jpg tumblr mu49q3CEFR1s5ptf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o11 r1 1280.jpg Scar as a baboon.png|Scar as a baboon ScarInFireAlternateEnding.png Screenshots ''The Lion King lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg|"Life's not fair, is it?" zazuscar tlk.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-498.jpg|"''Oh. I quiver with fear!" Scar about to eat Zazu. Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Must've Slipped My Mind.jpg|"Must've slipped my mind." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - That Hairball is My Son.jpg Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa with Scar - And Your Future King.jpg Disney's The Lion King - Scar - I Shall Practice My Courtesy.jpg|"Oh, I shall practice my courtesy." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Perhaps You Shouldn't Turn Your Back on Me.jpg|"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg noidea.jpg|"You have no idea." Scar-1-(The Lion King).jpg Scar-9.png|"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar "warning" Simba to not visit the Elephant Graveyard. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Scar mad that his first plan to kill Simba failed. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Scar watches the hyenas banter like lunatics. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" AnnoyedScar.jpg|Annoyed Scar by the comments of Banzai. sssss.jpg|"Precisely." Scar-2-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar in "Be Prepared". iceralionking2037.jpg|Scar with Banzai. lk screengrab 333.jpg|"Idiots! There will be a king!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar resembling ''Adolf Hitler. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg iceralionking2150.jpg|Scar with his hyena army. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg|Scar with Simba before the stampede. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|Scar giving the hyenas the signal to start the stampede. Disney's The Lion King - Scar About to Grab Mufasa's Paws.jpg|Scar about to grab Mufasa's paws. Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|"Long live the King." scarsympathy.jpg|"Of course, of course you didn't." killhim.jpg|"Kill him." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg|"We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.jpg|"What? What did you say?" 17173.jpg|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" ScarSarabi.png|Scar scolding Sarabi for failing their hunt. 185px-4.png Imageslfstlk.jpeg|Scar about to grab Simba's paws with his claws like he did to Mufasa. Scar telling a secret to Simba.jpg|"And here's my little secret..." Imagetlkscstmhrttttp.jpeg|Simba choking Scar to make him reveal the truth about Mufasa's death to the pride. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|"I KILLED MUFASA!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg|Scar trying to beg Simba for mercy. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|Scar before the fight with Simba. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Scar attempting to kill Simba. Youdothistoherorhim.jpg|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.jpg|Scar about to kill Simba on his final attack, but failed and fails. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Scar is ejected by Simba. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg|Scar on the ground after being dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock Scar-10.png|Scar being relieved to see the hyenas, but soon wishes he wouldn't. scarbetrayedhyenas.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon seeing the hyenas turn against him for blaming Mufasa's death on them. scarfinalmoments.jpg|"No! L-L-Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! I— No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you— No! NO!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307.jpg|Scar's final moments before the hyenas devour him alive. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|Scar deserved a brutal death. Now, he gets it. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg|"Trust me!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4617.jpg|Scar transforming on Kovu in Simba's nightmare Kovu sees Scar's Face in water.png|Scar's reflection in the place of Kovu's. The Lion Guard Scar's Guard.png|Painting of Scar and the other members of his Lion Guard. The-legend-of-scar .png|Scar destroying his Lion Guard after they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Scar-and-Zira.png|Scar with Zira in The Lion Guard Janja-Rise-Of-Scar.png Scar's Ghost The Lion Guard.jpg|Scar now a spirit after his death Scar Returns!.jpg Scar-I Have a Plan1.png|''They thought I was defeated Scar-I Have a Plan2.png Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (466).png Scar-I Have a Plan3.png Scar meeting the Lion Guard.jpeg|Scar meeting the Lion Guard Scar and Simba Lion Guard.jpg|Scar face to face with Simba, years since their last fight. ''The Lion King'' (2019) The Lion King (2019 film) (6).png The Lion King (2019 film) (9).png The Lion King (2019 film) (15).png The Lion King (2019 film) (23).png The Lion King (2019 film) (30).png Scar (2019).png Simba Fighting Scar.png Miscellaneous Hercules wearing Scar.png|Hercules wearing Scar on his head in Hercules Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|Scar's cameo in Hercules ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|One of Scar's cameos in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Scar secondcameo.jpg|Scar's second cameo lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|Scar in a non-speaking role in The Lion King 1½ Scar House of Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse Rafiki and Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II Scar KHII.png|Scar in ''Kingdom Hearts II KHII - Confront Scar.jpg|Scar with Sora and the party KHII - Scar and Pete.jpg|Scar with Pete in lion form Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death in Kingdom Hearts II Fantasma de Scar.jpg|Ghost Scar in Kingdom Hearts II ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzScar.png|Scar's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Scar on the Scar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Scar on the Rock the Dots app icon. Miscellaneous Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar costume in Disney Universe. Disney Universe - Scar.jpg|Scar boss in Disney Universe Meteos-disney-magic-20070228062826182.jpg|Scar with the hyenas in Meteos: Disney Magic The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 03-2.jpg EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Stained-glass portrait of Scar, Maleficent, and Captain Hook in Epic Mickey. Phil in Hades Challenge.png|Scar's Cameo in Hades Challenge EMPL-Scar.png Scar Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Scar in Disney Magic Kingdoms ScarDH.png|Scar in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Sorcerer's Arena 6 .png|Scar in Disney Sorcerer's Arena Disney parks and other live appearances scarthomsesma-copy.jpeg|Scar in the musical image.JPG 640px-MadnessOfKingScar .png 4797128036 7b25ba48b7 b.jpg|Scar in Disney On Ice Scar at Parks.jpg|Scar in a parade float at Disney Parks 640px-Scar at Disney Park.JPG Scar.JPG|Scar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. RSCN5619.JPG RSCN5620.JPG|Scar with Hades in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Scar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Scar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube6.jpg|Scar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Scar.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Disney 2008 0254.JPG|Scar's Portrait at the Beverly Sunset shop at Disney's Hollywood Studios scar-2010-disney-world-flower-and-garden-festival.jpg|Scar Topiary Merchandise and miscellaneous Plush-DisneyStore-2011-ScarFrontLarge.jpg|Scar plush Scar Pin.jpg Scar Sitting Pin.jpg Scar Square Pin.jpg Disneyland Scar Friday the 13th pin.jpg|Scar Disneyland pin Pluto Scar Pin.jpg|Pluto as Scar scarwdcc.png scarcalendar.jpg Vinylmation Scar.jpg Scar's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Scar's One Villain dollar bill Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg Scar and hyena pins.jpg Funko Pop Scar.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Scar-Bracelet.jpeg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg scarandheyenas.jpeg scar.jpeg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Scar Tsum Tsum.jpg|Scar Tsum Tsum Mini Soft Toy Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Lion King Scar Pin.jpg ScarOfficalSynop.png Halloween-disney.jpg|Pluto as Scar 71WcCJp5uTL._SX425_.jpg lion-king-2019-scar-flocked-funko-pop-vinyl-figure-popcultcha_1.1555380651.png Scar LK 2019 POP.png Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Timon & Pumbaa galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries